1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device and method for dosing a plurality of constituents of a predefined formula using a scale with a formula memory.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices and methods of this kind are generally known. For example, German Publication DE 44 07 433 C2 describes a device in which the data of the formula is read only gradually into the formula memory of the scale during the dosing process. This has the result, however, that many convenience functions, such as dosing to zero and monitoring correct dosing are not available. Furthermore, from German Publication DE 101 11 730 A1 it is known to connect the device to a server by a wireless communication link and to transmit the predefined formula from the server to the formula memory of the scale over this communication link. However, this wireless communication link comes at an appreciable hardware cost and has the risk that the formula data that is read into the memory may be faulty because of transmission interference. This risk is significant particularly in an industrial environment.